


Grimm AU_Trubel at College

by Roxanne_Kane



Series: Trubel College AU [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, Grimm AU, Grimm AU Trubel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxanne_Kane/pseuds/Roxanne_Kane
Summary: I created a Grimm AU where Trubel goes to college. The story is told from the reader's thrid person perspective who meets Trubel and they get closer. But not all is as it seems at first...





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright newbies, that’s it for now. Thank you for coming to orientation! Please go to the residence counter to get the keys to your assigned rooms.”

The bell rang as everyone got up from their desks, stuffing the various pamphlets into their already overladen backpacks. Sam swung her backpack over her shoulder and stacked her books and papers into a heap, trying to contain the chaos. 

“So, how’d you like it?” Brianna flopped down in the seat in front of Sam, “That was the dullest orientation you’ve ever seen, right?”

“It’s ok”, Sam smiled, “At least we got some candy and a map. Better than nothing.”

The commotion of the new campus overwhelmed Sam. The classes, the people, the food. It was a lot to take in for a freshman. Sam had never been bad at meeting new people, but everything at once was more difficult than she had imagined. Being so far away from her friends and family didn’t exactly help. It was late summer, still warm, but the nights were getting chilly and the leaves were going to change their colors soon. Sam loved this time of year, it had all the good stuff of summer without being too hot and all the expectations of the upcoming fall. 

“C’mon, let’s go!”, Brianna clapped her hands, “I can’t wait to see where your room is!”

Brianna was Sam’s buddy. Buddies were assigned to new students, so they’ll have an easier time acclimating to the new environment. Even though Sam had been skeptical about Bri, she was a good listener and never left her side. Sam clumsily grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. Just as she reached for the handle, the door came swinging open and hit her head, sending the paper tower flying everywhere. She reached for her throbbing forehead, trying to get a look at who just smacked her.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!”, Brianna exclaimed angrily at the person who had just entered the room.

“Oh jee, I’m sorry, I thought no one was in here”, the girl apologized. She bent down and hurriedly picked up the papers and books.  
Sam was still getting her bearings when the intruder stood up trying to rearrange the papers into a stable heap. “H-here”, she muttered and thrust the stack towards Sam. She looked up at her and froze. 

Sam lost herself in big brown eyes on a fair-featured face. The girl was about Sam’s height and muscular, she was wearing a loose black tank and had short dark hair that was messily styled to the side. Sam stared at her, unable to say anything, mustering this gorgeous person. She only then realized that the girl was staring back, equally caught in time. 

“Th-thanks”, Sam stuttered and grabbed the papers. “Uhm…”  
_Shit, shit, shit, say something! Anything!_  
“I like your earrings.”  
_Nailed it, you dumbass._

“Oh, uh, thanks”, the girl stood in the doorway, unsure how to proceed. She thrust her hand toward Sam. “I’m Trubel.”

Sam chuckled. “You sure are.”  
 _OH MY GOD, YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT. WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?!!_

The girl smiled. “No, I mean, that’s my nickname. I’m Theresa Rubel. Trubel for short.”

“Oh!”, heat shot into Sam’s cheeks as she shook Trubel’s hand, “Well, I’m Sam. Just Sam. Nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

______Brianna (who Sam had totally forgotten at this point) grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled her along into the hallway. Sam looked back at Trubel, wanting to catch another glimpse of this wonderful creature, and saw that Trubel was staring back. When she saw Sam looking, she quickly ducked back into the classroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______Brianna dragged Sam out of the building and toward the residence block. They were halfway across the campus before she said anything._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sam, I saw how you looked at Trubel”, she said in a disapproving tone.  
“Wha-, Looking? No! Pff, I- I didn’t…”, Sam floundered, blushing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Trubel is exactly what her name leads you to believe”, Brianna said, “She’s bad news, Sam. Don’t get mixed up with her.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam glanced back at the lecture building, hoping to spy Trubel in one of the windows. The day was coming toward an end just as things got interesting._ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed, Sam had gotten familiar with the university routine. She had managed to put her classes on Monday through Wednesday, giving her a long weekend every week. She liked the freedom she could enjoy here, no parents, no one controlling her, no real obligations. Finding friends, however, proved more difficult than in school. You couldn’t just go up to someone during recess, play with them and boom! Friends.

Sam sat with Bri at lunch whenever their classes matched, and sometimes she sat with some girls from her boxing class, but most of the time she sat alone. Today was Wednesday, meaning solo lunch again. Bri didn’t have classes on Wednesday and Sam couldn’t see the boxers anywhere. So, she took her tray and sat at an empty table, ready to scroll through Instagram to see what her friends back home were doing. She scrolled through the social media sites while half-heartedly slurping her spaghetti. It was nothing like her mom’s spaghetti, but it was ok. Sam looked up toward the food isle keeping an eye for anyone she might know, or in general just watching people. 

That’s when Sam saw her again. Trubel. She was just done getting her food and looked around the cafeteria for a seat. Their eyes met, and Sam felt her heart beat faster. She quickly averted her gaze and panicky wiped her mouth in case there was some sauce on it. Her eyes darted up again, but Trubel was gone. Sam felt a twinge of regret in her stomach. She didn’t even smile or say hi. Sam didn’t know what it was about that girl, but she couldn’t get her out of her head. Trubel had an air of adventure and mystery surrounding her that Sam couldn’t explain. Maybe she was just romanticizing, though. She had never even talked to her before. This was probably just some fantasy of hers, and in reality Trubel was just a weird goth or dealt drugs or something. 

“Hey, can I sit here?”

Sam was ripped from her thoughts as Trubel popped up in front of her.

“Oh, uhm, sure”, Sam answered and vaguely gestured to the seat across from her. Damn, why was she so nervous again?

Trubel set down her tray and immediately began eating. She didn’t even look up from her food, but just shoveled the spaghetti down her throat without stopping. 

_Ok, so she eats like a cave man_ , thought Sam, but was more amused by this fact than she was disgusted. She was happy Trubel wasn’t looking up, that way she could muster her closely without seeming like a creep.

Trubel had long dark eyebrows framing her brown eyes. Her dark-brown hair was messily styled to the side, as it had been during their first encounter, and she wasn’t wearing any makeup. She had broad shoulders for a woman, but it suited her lean build. She was wearing black again, with ripped jeans and heavy boots. After looking closer, Sam saw a bruise on her hand and a small cut peer out from under her styled hair. It was well hidden, but Sam had sharp eyes. She wondered how Trubel had attained those…

“Not hungry?” Trubel looked up at Sam, who had been sitting there with her fork hovering over her plate. 

“Oh, uhm, no, not really”, Sam answered and poked at her meal. She looked at Trubel’s already empty plate. “Would you like the rest?”

Trubel nodded and took Sam’s plate, wolfing down the rest of the spaghetti at top speed. 

_Geez, girl, where do you put all that?_

Sam crammed around her brain, trying to think of something interesting or funny to say. Or should she ask Trubel a question? Ugh, small talk was the worst.

She cleared her throat. “So, uh, Trubel, what are you studying?”

Trubel wiped her face and sat back in her chair. “Criminology.”

“Oh wow, that’s so cool!”, Sam exclaimed, “Do you want to become a profiler or a police officer or something like that?”

“Something like that.”  
Trubel crossed her arms and mustered Sam. “What about you?”

“Oh, I haven’t chosen a major yet”, Sam said evasively, “I love biology, but it’s really hard. To be honest, I don’t really know what to do with my life yet.”

“Yeah, I get the feeling”, Trubel said. Her voice wandered off and she seemed lost in thought. 

Sam and Trubel sat there for a moment in silence, evading each other’s gaze. Then Trubel sprung up and grabbed her tray. “Ok, well, gotta go.”

“Wait!”, Sam called, “Uhm, do you want to go to the campus party on Friday?”

Trubel shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “I dunno”, she said uneasy, “I’m not much of a party person.”

“Oh, ok.” Sam tried to hide her disappointment. “Some other time, maybe.”

Trubel turned and left to clean up her tray. She stood at the counter giving up her empty plates and looked back at Sam, indecisive. She came back to the table, hands in her jacket pockets. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Uhm, nothing so far”, Sam answered. “I don’t have classes on Thursday.”

“Great. Let’s meet at the park entrance around noon.”

Without waiting for an answer Trubel turned on her heal and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up on Thursday around 7am. She was so nervous, she couldn’t sleep any longer. 

_Come on, get a grip, Hayes_ , she thought to herself. _Why are you overreacting like this?_

_Because a hot girl asked you on an ambiguous date, and you have no idea what is going on, and oh my god, she’s so cool and what does she even see in you, you’re so regular._

_Pff, she didn’t ask out of interest. She had pity on you because you looked sad after she declined your feeble attempt to spend time with her._

_She did not have pity! Did you see the look on her face when you first bumped into her? She’s interested._

_Yeah, but she doesn’t even know you! You’ll bore her after 10 minutes anyway and she’ll find an excuse to leave and then things will always be awkward. AND there is still the possibility that this might be a romantic date. Ever stress about that?_

“Oh”, Sam said aloud. _But would that be so bad?_

She shook her head and tried to stop thinking about what lay ahead and instead got up to get ready. 

*

It was noon and Sam neared the gate that lead to the park behind the university. She didn’t see anyone waiting there, but she was probably early. Besides, Trubel didn’t seem like the person to ever be on time. 

The sun was shining through the trees, warming Sam’s face. It was a perfect fall day. A soft breeze rustled the leaves that were turning from green to yellow to orange to red. Birds chirped their songs and the sun illuminated the warm autumn colors in the park. Sam loved fall, mostly for the weather and the pumpkins, but also because it meant Halloween was coming soon. Her favorite holiday of the year!

Sam found a large boulder in the sun and laid down on it, hands folded behind her head. She closed her eyes and drank in the smell of the trees and grass. Warmth spread through her as she relaxed. Autumn was definitely the best time of the year.

“Great day, isn’t it?”

Sam started at the sound of Trubel’s voice. She ripped her eyes wide open to see Trubel leaning against the boulder looking down at Sam. “Damn, you really have a way of sneaking up on people”, Sam said as she sat up.

Trubel grinned at her. She held out her hand and helped Sam off the boulder. 

“C’mon, let’s go”, Trubel said and ran ahead into the park. Sam started sprinting after her. _What the hell was that girl doing?_

When they finally reached the end of the park, Sam came to a halt and doubled over, hands on her knees. Trubel turned around and came back.

“Sorry”, Sam wheezed, her chest heaving, “I’m not in the best shape at the moment.”

“Nah, that’s ok”, Trubel reassured, “I just run a lot. But we can walk from here.”

Sam nodded and followed Trubel out of the park and into the forest beyond. After walking into the woods in silence for several minutes, Trubel reached into the backpack she had along and took out a professional-looking camera. 

“Oh, that’s a nice camera!”, Sam complimented, “Do you go out to take pictures a lot?”

“Yeah”, Trubel answered, “I like the fall and being outside. Taking pictures just seemed fitting.”

They walked around the forest for a while, finding interesting plants and insects to take pictures of. Trubel even entrusted Sam with the camera for a while, letting her take pictures of roots and the canopy. They started talking about Sam’s biology classes and Trubel’s criminology courses, how university was its weird own eco system and the strange people that went here. Sam loved spending the afternoon in the woods, getting fresh air and hanging out with Trubel. They had so many things in common and joked around about certain annoying professors. Sam was having more fun with Trubel than she had had in a while. She wondered why Brianna was so spooked by her. Maybe she just didn’t like Trubel. But then why the warning?

“Everything ok?”, Trubel asked. She hopped onto a large overturned tree trunk and balanced her way across. “You’ve been quiet for a while.”

„Hey, can I ask you something?“

“Sure.”

“Brianna said something the other day that kinda stuck with me.”

“Oh yeah?”

“She was pretty freaked after we ran into each other the other day. Maybe even a little scared of you.”

“Scared, huh?” Trubel smiled to herself. 

“Why is she so scared of you?”

Trubel scoffed. “You’re new, so you wouldn’t know. I’m not a popular kid around here.”

Sam stared at her blankly. She was awaiting more information but Trubel didn’t seem in the sharing mood.

“But you’re not just ‘not popular’. She was scared. Why is that?”

“What’s with all the questions?” Trubel snapped. She jumped to her feet. “Is this an interrogation? Trying to get dirt on me for something?!”

“What? No!” Sam exclaimed offended. She got to her feet. “I just wanted to get to know you. What is your problem?”

Trubel huffed and tossed her hair back. She rushed right past Sam into the woods, heading back toward campus. Her brisk walk quickly turned into a jog.

“Hey!” Sam called after her, “Are you just gonna leave me here?!”

Trubel didn’t answer, she just kept running. Sam shook her head. This place was like high school all over again. Her first week was turning out to be as crappy as she should have expected.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had found her way back to her dorm just after the sun set. It wasn’t difficult getting out of the woods, but she decided to take a long walk before turning in for the night. She couldn’t stop thinking about Trubel and how hostile she reacted to her questions. Maybe Sam had been too harsh. Or maybe Trubel was just sensitive. Either way, Sam was certain she had barricaded any possible future friendship with her. She kept telling herself it didn’t matter because there were so many people in university for her to meet. Why get hung up on the first person she saw?

At dusk she arrived at her dorm, cramming out her keys as she pushed open the heavy hallway door. Absentmindedly, she trudged down the hall toward her room. Guess she’ll just try her luck with making friends on Friday. There are worse things than getting to know people over a drink. And deafening music. And pushy dancers. _Hm._ Sam shrugged to herself. _Just get drunk. Best solution to most problems._

Sam unlocked her room and closed the door behind her. Letting out a long sigh, she threw her clothes over the chair and slipped out of her shoes at the same time. She flung herself onto the bed and buried her face in the pillows. What a _stupid_ day. Everyone at this damned university was behaving like teenagers. Spreading gossip behind each other’s backs, being over-sensitive to everything people say. But enough with the Riverdalesque drama for one day: It’s Netflix and ramen time.

Sam changed into her most comfortable leggings and baggy hoodie, before boiling some water for her noodles. She propped up her tablet on the side of the desk, so she could watch from the comfort of her bed, when a knock disturbed the peace. Grumbling, Sam opened the door. Brianna and one of her groupies stood in the hallway (Sam guessed it was Hailey, but she couldn’t be sure. The blonde Barbies all looked the same to her). Brianna had a sour look on her face.

“What are you doing?” She spat at Sam. Bri jabbed her finger against Sam’s shoulder as she took a step inside. “I told you to stay away from her!”

“What?”

“You were supposed to stay away from Rubel!”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Are you serious right now? That’s why you come barging in here: to tell me not to hang out with Trubel? Why do you even care?!”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Brianna had fire in her eyes as she leaned toward Sam. “If you socialize with her, you make yourself my enemy. And that’s not a position you want to be in, newbie.”

A snort escaped from Sam. “Are you hearing yourself? This is ridiculous! We’re all adults now! We don’t have to fight over who the coolest kid is, anymore, and can just all go about our lives!”

Brianna furrowed her brow and took a step back. She placed her hands on her hips and mustered Sam’s face intently. “You really don’t know what’s going on around here, do you?”

“Obviously not”, Sam exclaimed exasperated. 

“Ok, then listen to me now”, Brianna took Sam’s hands and looked her straight in the eye, “Stay away from Trubel. She is bad news and my rival. If you team up with her, you are choosing a side against me. This is your last warning.”

Sam smirked. She pulled her hands out of Bri’s iron grip. “I’m not choosing any side. You’re all insane.”

“If you’re not with me, you’re against me, Hayes.” Brianna narrowed her eyes as she took a step closer to Sam, her face only inches from hers.

“I’m not afraid of you, Bri”, Sam said quietly, her stare into Bri’s eyes unwavering, “Get out of my room.”

Brianna hovered for a moment, then turned her back and strut out the door. She looked back one more time. “Last warning, Sam. I mean it.” Then she and her groupie left.

Sam slammed the door behind them and locked it, just in case anyone else decided to be a hormone-driven crazy idiot tonight.

_What the hell is going on in this place? Why is everyone here straight out of a teen horror movie?_

She sat down with her cup of ramen and slurped the noodles, thinking about what just happened. Was she crazy or was that one of the strangest interactions she has ever had? No, she wasn’t crazy, the others were! Right? What the hell was all this about? Sam just shook her head. Maybe she had chanced upon the one group of college students that was insane and everyone else was totally regular. That was probably it. She’ll definitely look for new people on Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

Music boomed through the bar, purple and blue lights flashing against smiling faces and reflecting on plastic cups. Sam had dressed up for tonight: Tight black jeans with boots and a low-cut glittery top. She felt amazing in her outfit and styled hair and was ready to find some cool people tonight. She grabbed a beer at the bar and took a long look around the room. Normally, the campus bar ‘The Drunken Racehorse’ was just a regular bar, actually quite cozy, but every few Fridays the bar held a large campus party for the students. Today was ‘Welcoming party’ for all the new students. Sam had already made out Bri and her gang at the far end of the bar, furthest from the exit. She steered clear of them and randomly chatted up some other groups that were standing at the tables. 

The night proceeded without any notable events. Some very drunk guys were singing loudly at the big round table and requesting songs from the bartender to play. Some people had already left, but Bri and her merry band of mindless barbies still enjoyed the center of attention, seemingly without tiring. Sam was now standing alone at one of the tables, bored. Making new friends was harder than she had hoped it to be. So much small talk all night, but no one she really connected with. She decided to call it a night and go home. 

Sam put on her leather jacket and left the bar, checking her phone. No new messages. Of course not. She sighed and trudged toward the housing buildings at the other end of campus. The night had gotten chilly, so she hurried her step. 

“Hey there, beautiful.”

Sam’s head snapped to the right. Three young men wearing letterman jackets from her university stepped out of the shadows. The way they looked at her, made the hair in the back of her neck stand on end. Alarms rung in her head.

Sam decided it was best not to engage. She concentrated her gaze in front of her and kept walking. 

“Hey, don’t be rude.” One of the jackals grabbed her arm and turned her around. He looked down at her, his blue eyes mustering her from top to bottom. Like a dog mustering a steak. “We just wanted to say hi.”

Sam remained silent. She slowly tried to open her purse without moving attracting attention to her action. 

The other two guys in letterman jackets circled her, like vultures. 

“What’s your name?” The leader took a step closer to Sam. She backed away but the other two cut off her route. Sam’s stomach churned. She couldn’t escape.

“Don’t go just yet, we just want to have some fun”, the blonde one whispered in a velvety voice. He stretched out his arm and toyed with Sam’s hair. She knocked his hand away and ripped her pepper spray from her purse. She aimed for the blonde one and fired the spray into his face.

The leader screamed out and held his hands over his face. The other two behind Sam grabbed her arms, restraining her before she could spray again. She struggled against their grip, but she couldn’t rip herself free.

“You bitch!” The leader straightened himself up, blinking through the pain. He raised his hand and slapped Sam in the face. His slap almost missed, as he was still trying to orient himself. “You just made this harder on yourself. Take her out back!”

“No!” Sam struggled against the assailants with all her might, but they were just too strong for her. She tried to brace her feet against the pavement, but it barely slowed them down. Her heart was racing now, she couldn’t think. Panic spread through her, as she tried to tear herself free of the men. They groped her harder, ripping her jacket sleeve. The group was heading back toward the shadowy ally. Sam could barely breathe: she knew what would come next. Her blood froze in her veins and she broke out in cold sweat.

“HEY!”

The group stopped and looked down the road. A young woman with short dark hair and dressed in black stood in street, fists at her side. Trubel.

“This doesn’t concern you, get the fuck out of here!” One of the guys shouted.

“Get your hands off her!”, Trubel shouted back. “Or I’ll make you pay!”

The three men chortled and laughed. The blonde leader took a few steps toward Trubel. “I’d like to see you try.”

Without warning Trubel sprinted straight for the blonde one. She raised her clenched fist and hit him in the jaw. With a loud thud the leader hit the ground. Sam felt the grip on her arms loosen. Trubel went for the next one and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over, falling to his knees. The third man threw a punch at Trubel, but she ducked and punched him back. He cried out as his nose crunched and blood sprayed everywhere. Within seconds the three assailants were lying on the floor, whimpering.

“Come on, let’s get out of here”, Trubel grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled at her, “Before they get back up for round two.”

Sam just nodded numbly, staring at the scene in horror. She hadn’t even processed what was going on, but she knew they had to leave immediately. They turned toward the campus residence buildings and ran for it. Sam’s mind still hadn’t caught up with the events, she just wanted to be in her room and lock the door and never leave. The world was crushing down on her chest. She didn’t dare look behind her to see if the perpetrators had recovered and were following them. She would never be able to outrun three jocks.

They arrived at the dorm building and Sam fumbled with her keys. After agonizing seconds, one finally fit, and they entered the dorm hallway. Trubel pressed the entry doors shut behind them, making sure they locked, before following Sam down the hall toward her room. Sam unlocked her room and the two girls went inside, locking the door immediately behind them. Finally: safety. 

Sam leaned against the door and slid downward until she sat on the floor. She pulled her knees toward her and wrapped her arms around them, slightly rocking back and forth. 

“Are you ok?”, Trubel asked quietly. She knelt down in front of Sam, careful not to touch her. 

Sam stared at her blankly and just shook her head. She could feel the tears coming on, but she refused to cry in front of Trubel. The weight of what just happened started to sink into her body, she could feel her bones getting heavier and her muscles tensing. If Trubel hadn’t been there…

“Thank you”, Sam croaked. “If you hadn’t been there… I… They would have…” Her voice cracked, and she burst into tears. The dread of what might have been wrapped itself around her heart and squeezed so tightly she couldn’t breathe. She was shaking, horrifying pictures flashing through her head.

“Hey, it’s ok, it’s ok.” Trubel laid her arms around her and pulled her close. They swayed lightly, sitting on the floor together, processing tonight’s events. Trubel didn’t say anything, while Sam wept, trying to overcome the shock. Several minutes passed, Sam’s tears had ebbed away, just leaving her sniffling and wiping the tears away. 

“How did you know how to do that?”, Sam finally asked in hoarse voice. “You took them down like nothing. And I… just stood there…”

Trubel let go of Sam, leaning back to get a better look at her. She sighed deeply, before answering. “I just picked up a few things here and there.”

“Vague”, Sam retorted, “Like everything anyone says around here.”

Trubel snorted. She got to her feet and dusted off her pants. “Well, you know, we don’t really know each other that well, so forgive my withholding.” She reached for the door handle. “I should get going.”

Sam slowly got to her feet, steading herself with one hand on the wall. “I’m sorry. I am so grateful for what you did back there. Really. I don’t know how to repay you.”

“You don’t owe me anything”, Trubel shook her head. “Really. I’m just glad I was there in time.”

Sam nodded. She looked toward the door and back to her feet. “Could I ask you for another favor?”

Trubel pulled up her eyebrows, mustering Sam. She nodded.

“Could you stay here for the night?”, Sam asked in a raspy voice. She was still staring at her feet, afraid to look at Trubel’s expression. “I… I don’t really want to be alone tonight.”

Trubel shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She looked from the door to Sam and back again. Finally, again, she nodded. 

“Fine”, Trubel said in a matter-of-fact tone. She pulled off her leather jacket and threw it on the floor. Her boots right along with it. “But I’m not gonna be the one sleeping against the wall.”

Carelessly, she lept onto the bed and stretched herself. She folded her arms behind her head and wiggled back and forth on the pillow, trying to make herself comfortable. Sam giggled. She was eternally thankful that Trubel carried on as if nothing had happened and didn’t even question Sam’s request of her staying the night. She felt as if she didn’t have to explain herself to her.

Trubel looked at Sam expectantly. “Well? It’s late! Better get some sleep.”

Sam smiled and nodded. She took off her jacket and shoes and tossed them onto the heap. Carefully, she climbed over Trubel and laid in bed next to her. She turned to face Trubel and snuggled her head against her shoulder. 

“Thank you”, Sam whispered. She closed her eyes and breathed in the pleasant smell of cedarwood and sage. Trubel smelled like the forest outside, calm and welcoming. Sam felt safe lying next to her, like the threats of the world couldn’t harm her, as long as Trubel was close by.


End file.
